Listen: Dropped, new revamp is up
by Otsuge
Summary: Ruby was the type of person who surrounded himself with walls and blocked the world out with music, but is there a person out there who is capable of bringing him out of his approaching darkness? Franticshipping. T for swearing and adult situations.
1. Me and My Headphones, Against the World

Well hiya there (^_^) I was trying to go to bed (at a ridiculous hour) like usual, when inspiration for this hit me like a sack of flour, brick shaped flour...anyways, this was inspired by TheTrainerNamedSilver 's story, Headphones. I was really moved by it and then I thought up this little story right below. This is my first fan fic on here, but I'm trying my best to make it as amazing as possible. And This chapter is written in Ruby's POV because it was a lot easier for me to write from his POV and it's so fun! Well, I'm rambling...So without further ado! * drum-rolls* Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Oops! I almost forgot!<p>

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. If I did, Red and Green would be together forever!**

* * *

><p>Ruby's POV<p>

* * *

><p>I stared down at the world from inside the hidden cloak that the trees provided. The people, the time, the whole world was passing by so fast, but I don't care. I have my headphones and that's all that matters to me.<p>

The music blared so loud that I couldn't even recognize the words they were singing, but the notes echoed and resonated through my ears like a church bell ringing loudly at the stroke of noon.

I looked down from my perch. Down at the world below me. I recognized all of the expressions on their faces.

Some girls were laughing at a golden eyed boy who was making a fool of himself trying to impress them. And a girl with blue hair and big blue eyes was sitting on a bench looking annoyed. She got up and walked over to the boy and yanked him away by the ear making the golden eyed boy yelp in the sudden pain. The girls giggled and waved goodbye as he was dragged away against his will by this super serious gal.

The blue haired girl looked steamed and so did the golden eyed boy. After all, he was having a lot of fun making an idiot of himself in front of those girls, but it was obvious that he thought he was being cool. It looked like he kept complaining to the blue haired girl about it, but the girl just shrugged it off and let go of the golden eyed boy's ear.

Then the golden eyed boy pulled something out of his pocket. They were small and tangled and golden like his eyes.

They were headphones.

He offered one of the speakers to the blue haired girl standing next to him. At first, she frowned, but that frown dissipated into a subtle smile as she accepted the one headphone.

I watched them walk hand in hand down the sidewalk. The golden eyed boy had a doofy grin plastered on his face. And rose colored cheeks on the blue haired girl.

I looked back down below me. This time there was a boy being bullied.

He didn't have any expressions on his face. I caught a glimpse of his eyes for a moment. They were cold and blank. Yet it seemed like he was staring into my soul even though he had no idea of my presence. It kinda freaked me out. What color were his eyes? Dark brown? No. that's how they appeared at first, but I looked more intently and noticed they were red. A deep shade of crimson red. The hell? Is that even possible? Oh yeah, I have eyes like his in a way so I have no right to be saying that.

It was strange though. The boy just sat there, being kicked and beaten, but he didn't cry out in pain. He didn't even flinch. He just took it.

Satisfied, the bullies walked away.

The boy with the red eyes got up, as if unaffected and picked up his hat and stuck his hands in his pockets. Little to no surprise, he too pulled out a pair of headphones.

It looked like the headphones were blaring as obnoxiously as mine because of the looks he was receiving from the passerby. Or maybe it was the fact that they had just seen a boy get beaten by strangers and he kept walking like nothing had happened. He continued down the sidewalk, unfazed.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a boy with auburn-brown hair and green eyes, almost as cold as the boy with the crimson eyes, running up behind him.

I briefly pondered the thought of going to help him if it was another bully, but I decided I didn't care enough to bother moving from my current spot.

The boy with the emerald eyes walked up behind the red eyed boy and it looked like he was yelling to get the other's attention. He went unnoticed. The crimson eye's headphones were in and he was blocking out everything around him, or at least trying. Just like me.

The brown haired boy crept up behind him and yanked the headphones out of the other boy's ears. The red eyed boy looked surprised for a short moment before he looked back down at the sidewalk and continued walking again.

The brown haired boy was obviously displeased and he puffed out his cheeks in annoyance, like a little child would, before he started chasing after the other boy. Then, he grabbed the red eyed boy and…hugged him? But this wasn't your average hug. This is what some hopeless romantics might call a "passionate embrace."

Some drops of water hit the sidewalk. Rain? No. The crimson eyed boy was crying, but he still showed little to no expression. It was just tears falling from his oddly colored eyes. The green eyed boy kept comforting his friend and he wiped his tears from his face. Somehow, I got the idea they were more than just friends.

How nice…it must feel nice to be loved by someone else, but I wouldn't know what that feels like. But that's okay…because I have my headphones…and that's all I need. It's all I need to keep breathing. To keep living.

I lost sight of the two boys. I hope they know just how lucky both of them are. They have someone who loves them. Even though they are bullied for who they are, they at least have each other.

I looked at them with a slight envy. The people fussing about below seemed to blur a little. Why is my vision blurring? Last time I checked, I had nearly perfect vision. Water? Maybe it was raining? I looked up at the sky through my cloak of trees. The sun was beginning to go down, but there was no rain.

It was hard to believe that it was almost dark already. I'd been sitting in this tree all day. I have to go home soon. My father doesn't like it when I come home late. I wonder what would happen if I never came back home and I stayed hidden in my tree forever. Blocking out the world and listening to my music. Would anyone care…if I disappeared? I doubt he cares if I don't come back, but it just gives him an excuse to be mad at me. Ashamed of me.

That's right; I nodded to myself, no one. No one would care because I'm nobody and people don't care about nobodies like me. It's just me. Me and my headphones…against the world.

As I was getting down from my perch, I saw this one girl. She had brown hair, tied in two pig tails and a bandana. She had blue eyes and was wearing and orange shirt and black bike pants… I frowned slightly at this. How fashionable, I thought sarcastically. As I continued to scan her, I found something odd about her (well more than I'd already noticed) She wasn't wearing headphones. Why? This was indeed strange.

I come here day after day. I sit in this tree day after day. I watch these people day after day. And if there's one thing that I've noticed, it's that most people around my age are wearing headphones and blaring music as they walk around. Especially if they are alone.

And here this girl was. Lacking in fashion sense, walking around town alone, without headphones, observing her surroundings contently. She sure was a strange girl. I haven't seen her around here before, but she looks familiar for some strange reason. "Oh well," I shrugged.

Then as if she was reading my mind, her eyes met with mine as I was still getting out of the tree. We'd only been staring at each other for a brief moment, yet it felt like much longer that. I have to admit, this feels extremely awkward. I broke of the eye contact first. I set foot on the ground, put my hands in my pockets, and started walking down the main street sidewalks slowly.

I noticed people were staring at me. It felt like everyone was staring at me. Eying me. Why? Oh, that's right. I still have my headphones in. So I turned down my headphones, but a little too soon in my opinion because all I could hear was snarky comments these strangers walking past me were making.

"Geez, what an obnoxious kid." one said.

I stopped walking for a moment and then continued down my path.

"How rude." another said while looking the other way as if out of disgust.

Their voices made me cringe a little so I turned my music up louder. But it wasn't loud enough.

"The younger generation is getting worse every day. At this rate, the future has no hope at all." one man said shaking his head. And they continued.

Stop. Please. Just stop.

They continued talking about me. They continued with their comments and sneering and laughter.

STOP IT!

Correction. Now, everyone was staring at me. I realized I wasn't thinking. I was shouting. "Sorry," I apologized bowing my head slightly. How embarrassing! Now everyone thinks I'm insane! I mentally slapped myself for this one.

I continued down the sidewalk, looking down at the ground. And I just turned up my music even louder. The people in the crowd occasionally bumped shoulders with me. Some stopped to apologize, but I just kept walking. I heard them say things like "real nice, kid." or "where's your manners? Didn't your parents ever teach you anything about being polite?" I kept walking, more like trudging, home, pretending I couldn't hear them. Because I had my headphones in.

I finally reached my home. I sighed, debating whether or not I should walk through the door just yet, but it was already dark out and the later I got home, the worse. I sucked in all the air I possibly could, holding my breath, and quietly opened the door. I knew I regretted it as soon as I stepped foot inside.

* * *

><p>I ran upstairs to my room quickly. Locking my door, making sure no one could get in. Man, was I glad I at least had a door lock.<p>

I took my iPod and headphones and put them back in my ears, turned the music up loud and blocked out all of the yelling coming from outside my door.

"I can't hear you," I smiled and whispered. But we both knew I was lying, but for now, pretending not to hear works just fine.

* * *

><p>So...what do you think? I hope it wasn't too terrible to read. It is my first fanfic after all. See what i did there though? A little mangaquestshipping and originalshipping were snuck in heehee XD. This will be mostly franticshipping, but with some hints to others like I did in this chapter. I'm not a franticshipping expert so if I messed up some background information (ie. if ruby doesn't have a dad) then I give you my sincerest apologies. I'm new to this shipping, but I fell in love with it right away! And I really wanted to write a fanfic for this! This story is a little angsty, and that's not usually my style, but I've been in an angsty mood lately and I thought this turned out pretty darn good!<p>

I'm planning on uploading the next chapter within one to three weeks. Depends on how much of a writers block I get.

Anyways...review please! That would just make my day!


	2. Operation Feed the Belly and Take A Leak

(TT^TT) - Tears of joy. Hey there! Giving many thankies and virtual hugs to all of the people who reviewed and favorited the first chapter. You guys are so amazing! You made me cry tears of joy! Anyways, updating this. Am I amazing or what? I just got so excited that I ended up thinking up the story and typing two chapters in one day. I wanted to upload this so much yesterday, but I decided that there was already enough excitement for one day. This is a shorter chapter. Kind of a filler of sorts, but the next chapter will probably blown your mind! (Not really though. Blowing up of the mind is bad. It kills people. Bad.) I haven't even gotten into the excitement yet. If you guys are patient for just a little while, i will make it up in the next couple of chapters. I promise ^-^

Again, this is in Ruby's POV. I might switch it up a little in the next chapter, but writing his POV is so fun and it's really easy for me too, but I promise to get some Sapphire POVs in here too.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. This fact saddens me to the core some days<strong>

* * *

><p>Ruby's POV<p>

* * *

><p>I took my iPod and headphones and put them back in my ears, turned the music up loud and blocked out all of the yelling coming from outside my door.<p>

"I can't hear you," I smiled and whispered. But we both knew I was lying, but for now, pretending not to hear works just fine.

* * *

><p>It seemed like hours, but it had only been about 20 minutes since I'd come home. Man I have to pee so fucking bad! This is what I get for deciding to go once I got home. My thoughts were interrupted by a low grumbling noise and an empty feeling in the pit of my stomach. Great! Just great! Now I'm hungry too! Could this night get much worse?<p>

Then, it was like God smiled and laughed and said something along the lines of "Challenge accepted."

The yelling outside wasn't stopping. He kept shouting that I was weak, and I was a crybaby, and that he wished I wasn't his son.

I sat there. With my small bladder, my betrayful, empty stomach, and my headphones. Funny, how my headphones were loud enough to be heard by everyone else, but they still couldn't block out the yelling.

"I wish you were never born!" He shouted outside my door.

Funny, I thought, because I wish I wasn't born too.

"You're weak! I'm ashamed to even speak about your name!" he continued.

I know. I am weak. I know. I'm ashamed of myself too.

"I HATE YOU!" He screamed on the top of his lungs.

Then, like some miracle happened, the yelling stopped. And with one last kick to my door, he finally left. _Finally._

"Don't worry, I hate myself too," I whispered to myself.

It's strange. My headphones seem less comforting now. And then the water came back. Right on my cheek. I wish I was outside so at least I could tell myself it was the rain. But I was indoors. Everyone knows it doesn't rain indoors.

* * *

><p>After a couple hours, it sounded like he was finally asleep so I went to the kitchen to get something to fill the emptiness in my stomach. Tiptoeing down the stairs as quietly as I could, making sure not to wake him.<p>

Phew! I sighed in relief. "Operation feed the belly: phase one, successful," I whispered. I stood in front of the fridge door for a couple long moments. I wanted the anticipation to build up a little bit. I looked inside, expecting to find something to eat, but I just got disappointed. Maybe there's something in the cupboards. After rummaging through the whole kitchen, I was just more disappointed and even hungrier.

You'd think we'd at least have some crackers or bread and some milk. Even prisoners get bread. That bastard probably went out to eat again and didn't get the groceries! I sighed in defeat.

Well at least I can still go to the bathroom. I managed an attempt to stay optimistic as a made my way silently to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Ah, sweet relief. I couldn't help but smile. When you gotta go, you gotta go.<p>

At least "Operation take a leak" was successful. Being optimistic isn't too hard. I nodded to myself heading up the stairs. I snuck past his door, shuffled into my room. I made sure to shut the door quietly and locked it. After I was safe, I practically ran and jumped into my bed, hiding under the covers.

I laid my eyes on my iPod. Another mental slap for forgetting to charge it. If this dies, tomorrow will be far too long. So I forced myself out of my comfy bed and plugged in my iPod.

I can't let you die. You're my last hope. If you died, it would just be me…against the world…alone.

I crawled back into my bed, but of course, it wasn't as comfy as it was before I got up. But I guess it was worth it though. I let out another sigh. So much for trying to stay optimistic. I closed my eyes, almost asleep. Then I noticed my lamp was still on.

"Damn it!" I whispered to myself. So I had to force myself out of bed again and turn off the damn light. I really hope tomorrow isn't as disappointing.

Wait…I looked at my clock. It was 2 in the morning. It was already tomorrow. And another sigh managed to escape from my mouth. I tried falling asleep, but then that unfashionable girl popped into my head again.

Ugh, at this rate I'll never fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Hmmm so Ruby thinks of Sapphire late at night *eyebrow raise* lol anyways, kinda short, but i promise I shall make it up in the next chapter!<p>

This was just a filler of sorts, and I was incredibly hungry while writing this chapter. My tummy kept having the rumblies. And then I remembered that I haven't eaten anything in about 14 hours. I was so excited about my story, I forgot to eat (teehee silly me. Mental slap) but anyways, still good.

So please, *batting eyelashes* review for me! It makes me very happy to know that people enjoy reading the insanity that occurs in my head.

Well, I'm off to the kitchen, because I am starving!


	3. That's Obviously a Dragonite

**A/N; I am so sorry for taking a while to update! *bows head* Funny story... I actually had the next two chapters typed up on my iPod, but my sheer laziness got the best of me and I was too lazy to re-type the chapters onto my computer...I'm so sorry! Anyways, I hope I can make up for it with my slightly longer chapter (Yay for longer chapters!) And thanks to all of the reviews and favorites so far! Please continue with your awesomeness! (^-^) And with that, I present the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own pokemon. If only, if only...<strong>

* * *

><p>Ruby's POV<p>

* * *

><p>The sunshine peered blindingly bright through my window. I groaned out of annoyance. The last thing I wanted was to wake up to birds singing and the world cheery as ever when I had another crappy evening. I looked over at my alarm clock. "Six a.m.!" I said a little too loudly. Panicking, I ducked under the covers again, hoping to dear Ho-oh that I hadn't woken <em>him<em> up.

Today's gonna be just peachy! I thought sarcastically to myself. And to top it off, I've only gotten about three hours of sleep. I could practically feel the dark circles under my eyes.

I really detest waking up in the morning, especially with a lack of sleep, but it's better to wake up early because the earlier I can get out of the house, the better. And I don't have to deal with him when he wakes up. That's a nice bonus.

I couldn't help but sigh as I pulled myself and got out of bed. Hmm, my red and black jacket or my red and black jacket? Decisions decisions. I guess I'll mix it up a little and pick this red and black jacket. I grabbed my trusty iPod. And with that, I was out the door. No point in getting breakfast, it's not like we have food anyways.

So I made sure I shut the door extra quiet when I left to make sure I didn't wake Norman up. Yes, I called my dad Norman. The thought of calling him Dad makes me cringe. I'd rather drop dead than call him my father.

* * *

><p>As I walked down the path to the main streets, I put my headphones in and blocked the world out. It was only 6:30 so I could turn my music up as loud as I want to without people looking at me. Most sane people were not out casually strolling through town this early, but I'm an exception. I'm not exactly what most people would call sane.<p>

Even though I hate waking up early, once I'm actually up, I guess it's worth it. I wandered through Petalburg. Passing the Pokemart and the Pokecenter. Strolling through the neighborhood. Passing all of the houses of people whose names I never bothered to remember. I made my way out to route whatever number it was called (It's early and I'm discombobulated, give me a break).

As a child, I was always told to stay out of the tall grass because of the wild pokémon, but the older I got, the less scared of them I was. It was more like they were scared of me. They say that pokémon can sense a person's feelings better than the person themselves. I guess they saw depression as contagious and simply didn't want to catch it, I thought as I sat in the tall grass.

Depression can spread quickly. "Like a wildfire, it's unstoppable. It spreads like the plague," I muttered to myself.

I slumped down and lay in the grass on my back, my arms supporting the back of head. At least the weather is nice, I thought as I watched the clouds pass by. But I guess you could say I liked looking at the stars more.

The wild Pidgeys flew by overhead. How nice…"I wish I was a bird. I would fly away and I wouldn't stop. Not ever."

I heard some rustling in the grass. A pokémon? I thought as I turned in the direction the sound was coming from. As curious as I am right now, I refuse to get up and look around. My laziness gets the best of me sometimes. So I slumped back down to my original position and continued watching the clouds passing me by. "That looks like a Dragonite," I said pointing to a cloud above me.

"What are ya talkin' about! That's obviously a Gyrados!"

"Can you not see the wings and the fat belly," I said annoyed. Wait…I'm supposed to be the only one here. I know some funky stuff goes on in my head sometimes, and as much as I talk to myself, I don't argue with myself. That is just stupid. And I especially don't argue with myself while talking in an atrocious accent.

Then this girl with the atrocious accent sat down next to me. "Can't ya see the tail and the gills!" she yelled as she pointed to the cloud we were arguing over.

I opened my mouth to make a comment, but this whole argument was stupid. That was obviously a Dragonite and this argument is childish. "I refuse to continue this childish argument," I muttered.

"What?" she asked. Apparently she didn't hear me, but I shouldn't even bother repeating myself.

I caught a glimpse of this girl out of the corner of my eye. Brown hair, pigtails, blue bandana, blue eyes, a shirt to match her bandana, and black bike pants. Even though she managed to change her clothes, she still looks terrible. "This girl has absolutely no fashion sense," I muttered while pinching the bridge of my nose, trying to fight off an oncoming headache.

"Excuse me! What did ya just say?" She said annoyed. I could practically see the veins popping out of her forehead as she glared at me.

This girl was scary. Her teeth were clenched and her fist was tightened as she hovered over me, one hand grabbing my shirt. "S-sorry," I managed to pipe out. "I don't usually see people out this early. And I've never seen you around before," I said calmly and blankly, trying to change the subject.

She loosened her grip and looked at me for a moment. "Well that's because I just moved here silly!" she exclaimed while slapping my shoulder. "The name's Sapphire! Nice to meetcha!" She said cheerfully and extended her hand.

"Hi," was all I could mumble as I began wiping my shirt and readjusting my hat.

"Don't cha know it's polite to shake someone's hand when they introduce themselves!" She said slightly annoyed.

"I never said I was polite," I replied blankly while lying back down in the grass.

Even though I couldn't see this girl's face, I could tell she was annoyed. I could feel her glaring at me. "Touché," she replied, interrupting my thoughts.

I opened my mouth to tell her to leave me alone, but my empty stomach betrayed me and let out a loud grumble. Out of habit, I put one hand on my stomach while the other stayed supporting the back of my head. "Oh, that's right, I haven't eaten in two days," I said quietly.

"Two days!" this obnoxious girl exclaimed. "Well I would just about drop dead if I didn't eat in two days!"

I couldn't help but smirk slightly at the thought of this annoying girl and the sight of her going two days without food.

"What are ya smilin' for? The last thing you should be doin' when you're hungry is smiling!" She exclaimed, waving her arms frantically.

"Could you please be quiet," I said coldly. "You're giving me a headache."

"Oh come on, you've gotta be starving!" She said while tugging my arms.

"Can you please just leave me alone," I said. "I was enjoying myself more when I was alone," I said as coldly as I possibly could. And with that, I put my headphones back in my ears, but this girl was very persistent.

"I know you are lying," she said quietly while ripping my headphones out of my ears. "And take these thingymajiggers out, they are annoying!" she said while pointing to my headphones.

Then she grabbed my hand, pulled me to my feet and tugged on my arm, leading me out of the tall grass. "Where are we going?" I asked, as I was incredibly confused right now.

"We're getting some food, silly," she said cheerfully. Like it was the most obviously thing in the world. I hesitated and then cautiously nodded my head; after all, I was incredibly hungry. I sighed as she continued pulling my arm and I kept stumbling.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; So...What did you think? I hope this chapter satisfied everyone and you won't come after me with pitchforks and such like in my nightmares...Again I apologize for my laziness, but it gets the best of us.**

**Well, thank you to everyone who has favorited and reviewed my story! You guys make my world go round! (^-^) So please continue with that so I can continue to freak out my friends and family with my random happy dances at home and in public (I get emails sent to my phone and iPod. Reading on the go, win!). I will leave on the usual note of telling you to go and review and favorite and such. **

**Now, I'm off to re-type the 4th chapter onto my computer so these shanannigens don't happen again...(again I'm very sorry)**

**Review and favorite please! I will love you forever!**


	4. How Bout Them Apples?

**A/N; Oh wow! Thanks for the reviews!**

**BlueRedRosa23: Thank you for taking a little bit of your time to review for every chapter! Keep being amazing you awesome person! Sending you a virtual hug!**

**and to Mesu Gitsune: I loved your review so much! I have been bumming it all week and even though I've had school off for the week, I still have been a lazy bum and haven't updated, but when I read your review (After about 20 minutes of happy dancing, screaming, hugging my computer, a victory lap through my house, and smiling like an idiot) I was motivated enough to write the next chapter. Also, in the first chapter, the two boys were Red and Green. And as far as the pokemon go, I am working on that. I recently got a brilliant idea as to what to do with that, so in the next chapter or two, I will blow your mind! And I will love you forever you amazing person, you!**

**So yeah, after ranting (and possibly scaring away) to my reviewers, I would like to present to next chapter. It's still kinda slow, but I'm going to speed it up within the next chapter or two. I'm thinking a Sapphire POV soon *wink wink*. Anyways, I'm still kinda winging it with this story, and I have no idea how this is going to end, but I'm still brainstorming, and I promise to not let you guys down! So yeah...on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: It makes me really sad when I have to do these! I have to face the fact that no matter how much I hope, I will never own pokemon (TT^TT)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ruby's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Then she grabbed my hand, pulled me to my feet and tugged on my arm, leading me out of the tall grass. "Where are we going?" I asked, as I was incredibly confused right now.<p>

"We're getting some food, silly," she said cheerfully. Like it was the most obviously thing in the world. I hesitated and then cautiously nodded my head; after all, I was incredibly hungry. I sighed as she continued pulling my arm and I kept stumbling.

* * *

><p>The girl continued pulling me through the field I was previously laying in. "Where are you taking me?" I asked out of breathe. She was being stubborn and wasn't answering; instead she just started pulling my arm harder. I stopped following her for a moment. "I demand an answer," I said coldly.<p>

"I already told ya! We are getting food! I know ya must be starving!" She exclaimed.

"Well why are we in the middle of nowhere?" I asked curiously.

"Didn't ya know? The middle of nowhere always has the best food!" She replied.

I nodded slowly, trying to comprehend this girl and her odd ideas, but to no luck. I really have no idea what this girl is possibly thinking. And every time I try to put my headphones back in my ears, she always smacks them away and yells at me. She is really getting on my nerves! Is it such a crime to want to listen to music!

She started pulling me through bushes and made me leap over tree roots. My jacket would be ruined at this rate. I sighed.

"What are ya sighing for?" She asked annoyed. "We're almost there."

I perked up a little at this. As much as she annoyed me, I couldn't help but get excited over the thought of being able to eat soon. After all, I am incredibly hungry. As would any person if they hadn't eaten in two days.

We arrived at a clearing in the middle of the forest. I had no idea where we were, but there was, "Food!" I shouted. I really couldn't help it. I barely get anything to eat nowadays.

"Calm down there, ya don't want to hurt yourself," she giggled.

Laughter. I like the sound of it. Her laughter is nice. Then something hit me in the head. "Ow!" I muttered. I looked up to see the girl up in a tree, picking apples and throwing them at me.

"Well don't just stand there silly! Eat somethin'!" She shouted.

I picked up one of the apples off the ground and wiped it on my shirt. I stared at the apple for a moment. This time I could let the anticipation build up and I know I wouldn't be disappointed. I couldn't take it anymore! So without any hesitation, I took a big bite out of the apple. "Wow! This is really good!" I said admiring the first bit of food I'd eaten in a long while. I didn't even care that I was talking with my mouth full.

It didn't take long for me to finish the bunch of apples lying on the ground. "Good? I'm guessing," she said. I just nodded my head and continued eating the last of my apple. "Ya must have been really hungry! You sure can put it away!" she laughed.

"Is that a fat joke?" I asked offended while sitting down in the grass against the tree she was sitting in.

She was sitting in the tree with her legs dangling, and then she let her arms go and swung upside down by her legs. She must be part Aipom or something. "And what if it is?" she smirked while swinging from the branch upside down. It took me a minute to register what was happening. This half Aipom, half girl, was staring at me, smiling, upside down, just inches away from my face. Her face was really close.

As terrible as her fashion sense was, she was still really pretty. Wait, what am I thinking? I turned away from her. I could feel heat rising to my face. Oh god? What am I thinking? Stupid, stupid, stupid! I just wanted to hit myself. I looked back over to where the girl was, but she wasn't there anymore. Then I felt something tap me on the shoulder. Surprised, I turned around, and there she was, standing right behind me.

"Are ya done eating?" she asked. I couldn't respond; I was still flustered by everything. "Jeez! You're always so slow to respond! Are ya suffering from brain damage or somethin'?" she said. I still couldn't come up with any words. "Well, I think we should go back into town soon. We don't want your family to think you went missing or something," she shrugged, while pulling me to my feet.

Family? Family! I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. "They would rather drop dead, than waste one second worrying about me," I scoffed. She looked confused for a moment, but her smile returned right away. She started pulling my arm again and led me out of the forest.

* * *

><p>After reaching the edge of the forest, she said she had to go suddenly and left me alone, in the middle of a field. But at least I had somewhat an idea where I was. I sighed, slipping my hands into my pocket and went into town and climbed up my usual tree.<p>

I put my headphones in and continued what was a normal day for me, which consisted of people watching and listening to music, and with the girl popping into my thoughts occasionally.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; Sorry if it's a little short and lazy. I might re-type it later, but at least the relationship between the two is progressing! *laughs nervously* Anyways, thanks for all the reviews and favorites so far! I love you guys so much! (TT^TT) -tears of happiness! I will try to update weekly (I have been somewhat sticking to a schedule I guess) Sorry for making you guys wait, but I got another brilliant idea for a story, and you know me! I just get so excited over one story and I start going on a writing rampage. I feel really bad for neglecting this story, but I gots another one coming in a couple months with a whole bunch of characters and it's for the summer. Also going to be a REALLY BIG multichapter one. I'm so excited!**

**Well keep reviewing and being all fabulous and such! And I will leave on the usual note of telling you to go review and favorite and shamelessly promise my undying love for you XD.**

**Well I'm off to go on a writing rampage for my other story! I hope you have a wonderful day! (^-^)y PEACE!**


	5. Laugh Like a Mad Man

**A/N; Guys! I AM SO SORRY! I feel like such a terrible person! It been almost a month since I updated this story! Please don't be too mad at me! *bows head countless times* Don't come after me with pitch forks and torches (I actually had a nightmare about that not long ago) I'm really truly sorry! I know I could spout out countless excuses like exhausting my creative juices writing the last chapter and being too lazy to work on what I was supposed to, or that my school caught on fire, or that we got a new puppy (which is adorable by the way), or that I didn't update any other days because I've been sticking to Fridays so if I didn't update on a Friday then it just wouldn't feel right, or that I was actually socializing with friends *le gasp!*, or that I was busy with school work (who am I kidding? I don't do homework at home! I don't believe in it XD), or that my computer broke and I've been sneaking onto my mom's laptop just to update (which I am right now 3:) Don't chu feel so special now! Breaking the rules cause I'm a rebel), or catching the 1D infection recently (Larry 4EVA!), or my fangirling over Legend of Korra coming out really soon!, or being to busy rocking out to the oldies and annoying the crap outta my neighbors, or that I wrote other oneshots instead of making progress on this, yeah I'm not going to do that!**

**So, to somewhat make it up to you guys, I made this chapter a little longer than most of them, and it's pretty much pure fluff XD I love fluff! Again in Ruby's POV. I just like his POV and I might not even have any Sapphire POVs now that I think about it. As much as I like angsty Ruby, angsty Ruby deserves to have fun once in a while, so yeah! I'm babbling now, so just enjoy this story. I hope you like it and again, I'm really sorry for updating so late.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, but I do own the genius that is the thoughts occurring in my head at this very moment (some of which I have written down) <strong>

* * *

><p>Recap: After reaching the edge of the forest, she said she had to go suddenly and left me alone, in the middle of a field. But at least I had somewhat an idea where I was. I sighed, slipping my hands into my pocket and went into town and climbed up my usual tree.<p>

I put my headphones in and continued what was a normal day for me, which consisted of people watching and listening to music, and with the girl popping into my thoughts occasionally.

* * *

><p>Ruby's POV<p>

* * *

><p>The past couple of days went by really slowly. With no one to distract me from life in general time went by at the speed of a snail...with a limp...trudging through molasses...yeah, really slowly. I haven't seen that girl around for a while-a while being a couple of days, but it felt a lot longer than that. I can't quite say I enjoyed her company. Most of the time she was just a pain in the ass, but it was better than being alone all of the time. I'd rather deal with her than my own thoughts. My thoughts are what scares me most sometimes.<p>

Without her company it's just been me, my headphones, and my thoughts. I spent the last few days like any other, sitting in my tree, observing the world below me, dragging myself back home against my will and running upstairs with my tail between my legs, my hypothetical tail, and going to sleep after a long night of being curled up in the corner of my room, listening to music. Rinse then repeat.

Today I was making my usual stroll through town before I would go sit in my tree for the rest of the day. I liked to mix it up sometimes. Sometimes I'd lie in the grass, sometimes I sit in the park, browse some gardens occasionally. Sometimes I'd stare at my reflection in the local ponds and rivers, maybe try to catch myself a fish if I was hungry enough and had enough energy and patience.

I started tugging on my shirt collar while walking down the cobblestone paths. I was wearing a black T-shirt today. It was different from my usual red and black jacket, but I was only wearing a T-shirt because it was so hot out. Even in a T-shirt I was sweating. The thought of wearing a lighter color shirt suddenly dawned on me, but it's not like I had a wide variety of clothes for the most part.

Today was one of those extremely hot days where most people don't leave their house, and they just crank up the air conditioning or lay in front of fans all day in the comfort of their own homes. Me, I'd rather suffer from heat stroke than spend a whole day at home. 'So a trip to the riverbank it was' I thought to myself while making my way to the destination I had in mind.

I made my way over to the water, deciding to sit under the bridge as it was the place with the most shade provided. As I neared the beneath of the bridge a figure dangling their feet in the water came into view. I stopped in my tracks for a minute before continuing so I could make sure who this person was. It was that girl.

Part of me was incredibly excited and wanted to run up to her and engage in some lively chatter and another part of me wanted to frown and turn around and go someplace else, I decided to just quietly sit under the bridge, hopefully going unnoticed.

I sat down quietly, leaning back into the grass, letting it cushion me as I relaxed and sighed peacefully and put a headphone into my left ear, turned down low, so I could enjoy the tranquil sounds of the rushing water as well. And I closed my eyes.

She hadn't really noticed me yet, or she just didn't feel like talking at the moment. Unfortunately, it was the latter.

I felt something pointy poking my face, I peeked one eye open to see the girl crouched down, hovering over me, and poking me with a stick. A stick? Really? "I would like it if you would stop poking my face with a stick if you don't mind," I said annoyed.

She cracked a wide grin. "But it's fun!" and she continued poking me with the stick. I glared at her, hoping she would understand that I was not pleased. She just let out a giggle, poking me a couple more times before pausing.

"Don't get'chur panties in a wad," she protested before continuing to poke me.

"Do it again. I dare you." I glared. I know provoking people was a childish thing, but she was really getting on my nerves.

"I can never turn down a dare," she said smugly while poking me one last time.

'That's it!' I snapped. I took the stick she was using to jab me in the ribs and snapped it in half then tossed it aside.

"Meanie," she pouted, continuing to dangle her feet in the water.

I slumped back down into the grass, closing my eyes again, hoping she'd get the message.

It was actually quiet for once. Even the sound of the water ripples had stopped. I smiled slightly until I felt a cold liquid being poured onto my face. My eyes shot open as I saw the girl innocently whistling a tune and kicking her legs back and forth through the river. "You did that on purpose, didn't you!" I spat while wiping the water off my face and taking my cap off.

"What ever are you talking about?" she asked while batting her eyelashes. I hated when she did that, being cute, I really hated it.

"Oh don't try playing innocent!" I said while ringing out my hat that was now soaked. I stopped my pathetic attempt at trying to dry my hat when I'd realized she'd been staring at me. "What? D-do I have something on my face?" I asked flustered. I felt heat rising to my cheeks quickly.

"You have hat hair," she smiled and laughed while ruffling my hair.

Nervous by the gesture, I turned away and started frantically trying to smooth my hair out, but there was always that one strand of hair. My hands ran over the smooth healed skin near my temple and cringed slightly before quickly adjusting my hair to cover it. I tried to sneak a glance quickly and I noticed she was still staring at me curiously. "W-what?"

"Nothin'," she smiled and ran her hand through the water, flicking little water droplets on me.

I wiped my face and tugged at my shirt again. It was really hot out even in the shade. I took my headphone out of my ear, took off my shoes, and removed my socks, flinging them off to the side, and I slid over to the edge of the river and placed my feet in. A content sigh escaped my mouth as I lowered my feet in more. The cool water was incredibly refreshing to my sweaty skin.

"It sure is hot out today, huh?" she asked making small talk. I simply nodded, not wanting to waste energy by talking.

Seconds passed by, turning into minutes, which turned into a very, _very_ long awkward silence. I looked down at the water, sloshing my submerged legs in the water, staring at my reflection. Then a devilish grin began to creep on my face. I glanced to my side, she was sitting back with her arms propping her up and eyes closed, contently humming a random tune she was most likely making up spontaneously. 'Perfect' I thought to myself, grinning all the more.

I dipped my hand in the water moving the water with my fingers. Then in one swoop, I reached my arm in the water, capturing as much water possible, and flinging it at the dazed girl beside me.

Her eyes opened immediately and she turned to me, staring coldly. It made me nervous, honestly. But that signature grin made its way onto her face as she returned the favor by splashing me with a handful of water. And with that, we were throwing as much water possible at each other.

I reached for my shoe nearby and dipped it in the river, getting as much water as I could in there and continued to pour water over her. Laughing, she started kicking the water rapidly making lots of waves and splashing ridiculous amounts of water on me. Water was flying everywhere as she continued to kick even harder, all while cackling like a mad person.

Me gasping for air, she had finally stopped kicking, the only reason being because she was laughing too hard to continue splashing me. She was laughing so hard that I couldn't help but grin a little, and then she slipped and fell into the shallow river, her laughing ceased, however I had my own outburst of laughter, clutching my stomach as I looked down at the girl frowning and sitting completely soaked in the river. "That's what you get for splashing me!" I managed to say between laughs.

She frowned as I continued to laugh. "Hey," she paused before continuing, "what's your name?" she asked suddenly and seriously. I stopped laughing when I'd realized we'd never even asked each other what our names were.

"Ruby," I responded quietly.

"Well Ruby, are ya gonna help me out or what?" she asked holding out her hand for me to help her up.

I reached out to pull her out of the river when a sly grin flashed on her face and she pulled me into the river along with her before I could even ask for her name in return.

"I can't believe you did that!" I scoffed after coming up from under the water.

"Really?" she asked. "Because I thought ya wouldda seen that comin!" she laughed.

If we weren't wet enough already, we were both completely soaked by now.

I opened my mouth to speak before closing it and repeating the process several times, looking like a magikarp. As much as I hated to admit it, I really should have seen that coming. It was highly predictable of her. So I simply splashed her in response.

"No fair!" she said while splashing back.

We sat there, in the river, in silence, staring at each other for several moments. I thought she was going to say something serious, but she just started laughing crazily again. I just joined her, both of us laughing obnoxiously, getting an occasional look from a passerby as we sat there splashing each other and laughing like people who belonged in a mental institution.

* * *

><p>Sitting on the riverbank, we both lay on our backs, panting and chuckling slightly, still trying to catch our breath from being previously drowned in the river and stared at by people and laughing until our stomachs hurt.<p>

"I haven't laughed like that in a long time," she said, breaking the silence.

I paused before responding. "Me too. Actually, I don't think I've laughed that much…ever," I said simply, speaking the truth. I honestly don't remember feeling this happy at one point in my entire life.

She smiled again. "Thank you," she said so quietly that I almost didn't hear her, but I'm glad I did. I smiled myself, not caring that I'd have to deal with my dad later. Not wanting to put in my headphones and block out the world. For once I wanted to listen. I wanted to listen- to her laugh, to the river, to my own laugh, to the sound of genuine happiness. I didn't have a care in the world at that moment and I chose to cherish it instead, knowing I probably wouldn't laugh that much for a long time.

All I could do was enjoy what was happening now, at this very moment.

So I did.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; So! What did you guys think! I hope that was worth the wait of 3 weeks (I know it isn't I'm just telling lies) but I am typing the next chapter as we speak so this (hopefully) doesn't happen again. Lots of fluff :3 I like fluff :) You know, I kinda feel like a real writer now, though. Like every one else, I am missing my deadlines and disappointing my readers with the long waits and making up petty excuses. I'm so proud! (TT^TT) anyways, since I didn't reply to my reviews in the top, I'm just gonna do that now...so if you don't want to read them, I won't force you :)**

**PokePlush Explotaro: Thanks for all the reviews! They are really nice :) and now that you mentioned it, the Norman part in chapter 2 really does remind me of that episode of Hannah Montana O_O (I'll probably fix the dialogue later. Sorry I'm still improving my dialogue. I don't use dialogue that much because its usually in thoughts, but I need to work on that) And I'm really excited to find a fellow ranter! XD We are like two peas in a pod! And thanks for all of the compliments! I tend to get really nervous when it comes to my writing (It took me a whole year to build up the courage to publish some stories on here) and I'm always too tough on myself so when people compliment me on my supposed writing "skills" I get really happy! I just wanna give you a big hug! You really are nice! And by the way, I read some of your stories! I really like them and I'm excited for your upcoming ones! Especially International Affairs, Caught in the Rain, Hate Love Summer, and Alone! I can't wait! :)**

**BlueRedRosa23: Thank you for all the sweet reviews! I love them so much and they make me really happy!**

**blazelight790: Thank you so much! I hope you liked this chapter and I hope you like the next one as well that I'm working on at this moment so this whole making everyone wait almost a month thingy doesn't happen again (^-^)**

**Ama: thanks a lot! I can't wait for your upcoming stories and if you ever need to pick each other's brains with someone, hit me up! XD**

**Mesu Gitsune: Thanks for all the love gurl! I'm so glad that someone else cries tears of joy because they can't contain all their feels XD I was actually reading your review on my iPod in my English class instead of paying attention to an incredibly boring lecture on the Anglo-Saxon times and I started laughing and did a little happy dance in my seat and then everyone stared at me like "the fuck?" And my teacher gave me "the look" as I sat back in my seat and curled up in my own little corner of shame for the rest of the class (^-^'); And I love your little jokes! They are so funny...cheesy, but effective, like mine XD And I feel honored that I made you feel honored (if that made any sense) And also, at the rate I've been going lately, I might not be blowing your mind until your exams are over and then you'll have to study! (oh noes) But I wish you the best of luck on those too! And I love your long reviews! They are like my super long authors notes like this one and I don't feel as bad rambling when there are others like me XD And I could never hate you! You are just an amazing person! you awesome person, you :) Keep being awesome!**

**and Kaith1: Thank you for the review on this story as well as my others :) They make me very happy! I'm so glad that you think I'm a talented writer! *slightly embarrassed* I hope my chapters are up to yours as well as every one elses expectations. And yeah...*quickly hugs* sorry I got all caught up in the emotions for a moment, but yeah (awkward moment) anyways...just...thank you!**

**Okies, so I'm finally done with all of the thanking and stuffs, if you read all of that, I love you for putting up with my rants and stuff! I was actually smiling and laughing like an idiot while responding to everyones reviews ( I still am ) I just can't stop smiling! I got all excited all over again! Anyways...I WILL update sometime next week, Friday most likely, so hopefully this won't happen again (^-^'); again, I'm really sorry...**

**Well, Review and stuffs and I will give you my love! Hugs for everyone! XD (unless you don't like hugs, then my humblest apologies for making you feel uncomfortable through the internet)**


	6. Magic

**A/N; Hey guys! Sorry for the two week wait, but at least I stuck to the Friday. Well last week I had bronchitis and even though I was home sick for 3 days, I was too busy coughing up my lungs to actually write, but I'm all better now! :) So I present the next chapter! I hope you like it! This one is another fluffy one, but it's longer than most of the other chapters. This one was 2,231 words! Say what? XD but yeah, I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon (TT^TT)<strong>

* * *

><p>Ruby's POV<p>

"It sure is nice out today" I said to myself while sitting under my usual tree for once instead of hiding in the branches. It wasn't too hot, or too cold, just right. It was perfect. A great day to relax.

I turned my gaze up to the clouds and hummed quietly along to the soft song playing on my iPod. The instrumental part had just come in, it made me smile. That was my favorite part of the song, and then the harmonies began, sending chills down my spine. If anyone had heard what I was listening to right now they'd have probably punched me on the spot, hell, even I would normally, but not today. Today, I just wanted to relax. Even if that meant listening to girly songs. But who cares, it's my music anyways and I can listen to what I want to.

I listened as my music shuffled from one song to another, most of them being classical music. I hadn't listened to classical music in a while. I don't remember why I'd stopped in the first place, it really is beautiful. Light breezes came and went while the subtle smile on my face never disappeared, it was like magic. I was finally drifting from away from this world. I missed this feeling; the feeling only music could bring to me. Today really is perfect.

I closed my eyes, being utterly exhausted, but still with that smile on my face, and enjoyed the music. I stretched my arms and yawned. Maybe a quick nap wouldn't hurt anyone.

* * *

><p>Sapphire's POV<p>

I browsed up and down the aisles of the cool air-conditioned store, looking for a good snack. It didn't take me long to figure out where all of the good food was, even upon being here for just a few weeks. It was all a part of the ritual. Whenever I moved someplace new, I would scour the town until I knew it like the back of my hand. Even though I was always the new kid in town, I knew every place better than all of the people who had lived there their entire lives. I would walk every path, road, and street until I knew everything I possibly could and would need. This was part of the reason why I started my days early in the morning, because everyone knows that the crack of dawn is always the best time to go exploring. I would always know everyone in town, where all of the residents lived, the places with the prettiest gardens, all the good markets to shop at, the ponds and rivers with the most fish, the quickest shortcuts, where to get the nicest view of the sunrise and the sunsets, the quietest places to go whenever you just wanted to relax, the biggest trees that provided the most shade to sit under, the tallest and softest fields to star gaze in, the flattest roofs to sleep on, where all of the fruit in the woods was, the places to swim, but what I always knew best…was where to get the best snacks.

I rounded aisle three into the refrigerated section where there was a small blue freezer. "Jack pot!" I said while clapping and jumping up and down a little bit. Inside there was only the best ice cream one could get in this little town. A wide grin appeared on my face as I made my way to that frozen container filled with all that is good and happiness.

As I skipped down towards the frozen deliciousness a little boy with blonde hair stood there, a fiery look in his eyes. You could practically feel an aura emanating from him, clearly determined to make the proper decision like his life depended on it, because to a child that small, it probably did. Even at my age, picking the right snack was always a life or death choice, everyone said I was exaggerating, but this is how it always has been in my mind.

I rested a finger on my chin, pondering the selection for a moment before pressing my face against the cool glass. Little clouds appeared and disappeared on the single inch that separated me from a treat that I was soon to be enjoying. My eyes lit up and I giggled. Someone had obviously restocked the freezer recently. I looked up to see a man with black hair and a blue apron restocking a nearby shelf. "Hey Sapphire!" he greeted happily before setting down a box he had been previously carrying.

I smiled and waved back, "Hiya!" I replied. "I see ya restocked the freezer!"

"Yeah, just this morning," he chuckled at my excitement.

This guy was one of my first friends I made while moving here. It was usually the store employees who I befriended first seeing as wherever there were snacks was wherever I was most often, when I wasn't outside of course. He always let me in on the new goodies that had just arrived and where to get the best food, even if it wasn't sold at this store. Sometimes he would even give me some of his favorite recipes. I gladly accepted them even though I had no cooking abilities what so ever. Cereal, toast, sandwiches, or anything microwavable was usually the extent of my cooking. But I always saved them, hoping one day my dad would make one of them for dinner someday.

He made his way over to me, "We just got a new shipment of Nutty Buddies and Firecrackers. They're really good!" I nodded, taking in all knowledge that pertained to food. "Also…I got to let you in on a secret," he whispered motioning me to lean in closer, "You know that little shop on the corner that sells those really good sandwiches and the huge selection of candy bars?" I nodded excitedly preparing myself for the latest information. "Well, I heard that they recently got a new type of candy."

"A new candy?" I exclaimed, eyes wide with shock.

"Shhhh! We don't want the boss man to know that I'm sending paying customers to other stores!" he said while laying a finger to his mouth for emphasis. He looked around before using a hand to shield the view of his mouth in case anyone was listening, "Well, they are just about the coolest things ever! They are little candies, about this big," he used his fingers to show the approximate size. They were really small as far as I'd imagined. "And when you put them in your mouth…guess what they do?"

"What? What do they do?" I asked excitedly.

"They explode! In your mouth!" he answered triumphantly.

"But…wouldn't that hurt?" I asked, terrified of this supposed snack that exploded in your mouth.

"Well, they are really, really tiny, so they don't hurt at all, they just sort of tickle. They're called…poprocks," he grinned while pulling a small pouch out of his pocket. My eyes widened, I knew what I was buying on my next snack outing.

"Hey! How many times did I warn you about slacking on the job!" a man threatened.

"S-sorry boss!" the man said startled, "It won't happen again, I promise!"

"Yeah, yeah! That's what you said last time!" he yelled, "Now, get back to work!"

"Y-yes sir!" he actually saluted, making me giggle a little.

I could hear his boss muttering something along the lines of, "Why haven't I fired him already? Honestly!" before shuffling away.

"Sorry Sapp, I'll talk to you later," he waved while going back to his boxes. "Don't forget to try those poprocks!" he shouted before getting dragged away by the ear, most likely from his now pissed off boss.

I turned back to the neglected freezer, begging me to pick something to eat. I noticed the little boy was still there, as focused as ever. I leaned over towards him. "I suggest the King Cone," I said giving him some much needed ice cream wisdom, "You get the most toppings and ice cream for the same price as an Ice Cream Sandwich." I nodded before picking my own Nutty Buddy. It is my duty as #1 customer to try all of the new merchandise!

The boy looked up, startled, as if I had taken away all of his ice cream choosing mojo. "I-I can choose for myself!" he said angrily. Then he opened the freezer pulling out a King Cone despite his comment. "Thanks," he mumbled before walking away.

"You're welcome!" I shouted across the aisle, causing him to knock over some of the things stacked on the shelves and picking them up quickly before making his way to the checkout, incredibly embarrassed.

I smiled and proceeded to the checkout myself.

* * *

><p>I heard the light ding of the bell as I exited the store. I didn't hesitate to unwrap my newest discovery, throwing the wrapper away in the nearest trash bin. "Man, ice cream really hits the spot!" I smiled happily while munching away on my treat. Clearly I would need to give my feedback on the new merchandise as soon as possible the next day.<p>

I turned my focus from the cone in my hands to my surroundings. It really is a nice day out today, just the right temperature. I spotted a picnic table nearby, sitting down so I could finish my ice cream. When I was done, I let out a satisfied belch and mentally scored myself even though it was a very unladylike thing to do. I honestly couldn't care less about how ladylike I seemed to other people.

As I stood up, I noticed a boy sitting under a tree across the street in the local park. My breath hitched a little as I realized who it was. I made my way over to the tree and greeted him happily. "Hey Ruby!" I got no response. Sheesh! He could at least say hello! I looked back at him, deciding to try again. "Hello…earth to Ruby…" I said while waving my hands in front of his face. Well this was strange. There was no veins popping out of his forehead or lecturing. Getting a closer look, I noticed he was sleeping. Well no wonder he didn't start yelling at me.

I crouched down and continued to stare at him. I like Ruby better when he's sleeping, at least then he isn't being a meanie. His face looks peaceful for once instead of his eyebrows being all furrowed or his nose being scrunched up. And he had really long eyelashes…should I touch them? I know I shouldn't, but I still did anyways. He didn't even flinch! He was out cold. A devilish smirk came appeared before I started to lightly poke his face repeatedly, secretly hoping he'd wake up, but I decided to stop when I realized that it wasn't a good idea. I would never hear the end of it if I'd woken him up. He would continue spouting things such as 'What the hell are you doing!' or 'Don't you have enough common sense to not poke someone when they are sleeping!' or calling me stupid and nagging me for hours until it got dark.

I decided it would be a best to just leave him alone, but I didn't want to. So I sat down next to him, continuing to observe him. He had the slightest smile on his face. I rarely saw him smile. And I listened to him inhale and exhale. Sometimes a breeze would come by and his hair would move slightly before settling back against his forehead.

I noticed he had those things in his ears again. I frowned. They really annoyed me. I pulled one out inspecting it thoroughly. Even chewing on the wires, hoping it was miraculously edible, but to my disappointment they weren't. I held it up to my ear noticed the sound that came out of it. At first it startled me and I threw it on the ground, but I was still curious so I picked it up again and put it in my ear like Ruby does.

There was music coming out of it! It was quiet and beautiful. There were no lyrics; it was just classical instruments playing together in an orchestra. I never imagined this was the type of music someone like him would listen to. The song itself was unfamiliar, but I do know what music is. I'm not _that_ stupid.

Then all of a sudden the music changed to another song, it made me jump a little at first because it was so different, but it was still beautiful in its own way. This one had words. I listened closely to them until they all merged into one blur. I closed my eyes, finally understanding what was so addicting about these.

The songs changed every couple of minutes, each one intriguing, some making me smile, some sending chills down my spine, and some even brought tears to my eyes.

And I listened closely to each one, taking in a bit of the magic with each note, until I let myself be consumed by the bliss that is music, letting it sweep me away and take my thoughts to foreign places that I'd never been to before, until I finally drifted off into sleep, letting the melody flood into my dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; Is that a Sapphire POV? *le gasp!* It is! I just was really hungry and Ruby was already asleep so I let Sapphire have an ice cream outing. Also, getting some of Sapphire's background in there instead of just Ruby's. Now she isn't so mysterious! Kind of fluffy, but what's so bad about fluff? **

**And now I shall reply to my reviewers! If you don't want to read them you can just skip over it, it's not like I'm forcing you to read my author's notes (Yes. Yes I am...no I'm not! I'm just kidding! Or am I? XD You'll never know!)**

**Sum-a-dum-dum: I gots a new reviewer! *squeals with joy* welcome aboard my new reviewer! *steals hug* I hope you don't mind, I just get a little caught up in the moment sometimes XD**

**blazelight790: Well what's life without your parents questioning your sanity every now and then? XD And thanks for your reviews! You are a lovely person :)**

**Kaith1: Yes Sapphire hasn't introduced herself yet (as far as I know, I might have to reread some chapters lol) but I'll have that soon! And yay for Ruby slowly leaving the dark pit of despair!**

**PokePlush Explotaro: Ahh yes, there was recently a huge heat wave around where I live because of a cold front in Canada (yes, I am an avid weather watcher, I love the weather) Stupid March, tricking me into thinking it's summer -_- And thanks for all the reviews and the compliments! **

**Mesu Gitsune: Your longest review yet, and I loved every bit of it. I was literally squealing like a little girl...in my bed...at 2 in the morning...on a friday night instead of socializing with people (who needs to be social anyways! besides Korra was premiering the next day so I had to mentally prepare XD) And yes...pissed of Ruby is a very very hawt Ruby (I kept getting distracted picturing him) AND THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH CAPS LOCK! NO SUCH THING AS TOO MUCH CAPS LOCK! IF YOU WANT TO HAVE AN ASDFGHKJLK ATTACK THEN YOU GO RIGHT AHEAD GURL! *steals hug too* I'm sorry, it's just that last hug caught me off guard so I had to return the favor (^-^);; (I literally started air hugging when I read your review)**

**BlueRedRosa23: Gah! I get caught for skipping a lot (it's just study hall or lunch..sometimes independent study...) I usually go up to the roof wif my handy dandy elevator pass that I kept from when I broke my foot (Imma rebel XD) or I'll go to the nurse and take a nap. Me and the nurses or tight, like *crosses fingers for demonstration* like that. But skipping is bad! (I'm such a hypocrite) but oh well, who cares, it's not like I'm failing my classes anyways. And thanks for all your reviews, seriously being here since chapter 1! *weeps with joy***

**Well, now that I'm done with that, I'd like to thank all reviews and favoriters (again) seriously you guys are so nice to me even when I make you wait past the deadlines and stuff (again I apologize!) But I will try to update on a regular basis, I doubt I will keep my word, so just expect random updating. I may update next week, or maybe 2 weeks later, or maybe tomorrow! You'll never know *laughs evilly* But I promise that I absolutely. Will. NOT! drop this story! Especially after I finally got the end all planned out. So you don't have to worry about that! I will 160% keep that promise (160% because 100% wasn't getting my point across)**

**And I shall leave on the note of telling people to go review and such. Make my day! But I won't force you (^-^) -insert creepy/threatening smile XD I jest I jest...but seriously guys, I will give you my love forever!**


	7. Empty Homes and Headaches

**A/N; Hey guys, long time no see? hehe ^_^;; I'm really sorry! But to be fair, I did warn you to expect random updating from now on, so yeah...This chapter isn't much, just a little more of a look on Sapphire's life and her own POV again*gasp!* (another one! I know, I know) And yeah...well enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, okay! TT_TT *grossly sobs*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sapphire's POV <strong>

I massaged my temples, trying to relieve some of the pain from my oncoming headache as I made my way back home. I guess retiring early for the day wouldn't hurt anyone.

For such a small and apathetic boy, Ruby sure can lecture a person. If I hadn't left when I did I bet he'd still be lecturing me for hours upon hours. Just the thought of it makes me sigh.

"Well that is quite the sigh Sapphire. Long day?" a woman looked up from her gardening to greet me.

"Ah, yeah you could say that, just a lecturing is all," I smiled sheepishly.

"Ah, I see. A long lecturing can take quite a bit of energy out of you, can't it?" she replied kindly.

"Yeah, pretty exhausting if ya know what I mean. Well I was just going home now so I'll see ya later Granny!" I smiled and waved. As I walked next door to my house she smiled at my nickname I'd given her, her wrinkles showing happily on her aged face, and she waved in return as I approached my doorstep.

I looked up at my house. It was towering and its whole presence screamed uninviting. It was a nice house and all, but it was just sort of…empty I guess. "I'm home," I said monotonously while opening the door. I listened for a brief moment, hoping that by some miracle, someone would answer. No one did.

I don't know why I always do this, it's not like anyone is home anyways. I kicked off my shoes and walked down the long corridor that led to the bathroom. I opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out some Tylenol. As I closed the cabinet I couldn't help but look at the face that stared back at me. I swallowed the Tylenol and looked at my reflection again, took a good long look at myself. "No time to be down Sapphire. Turn that frown upside down!" I said and gave myself a few light slaps on the cheek to wake myself up a little and went to the one place in the house that I somewhat enjoyed, the kitchen.

I frowned at the note on the fridge, "Sapphire, I won't be home till late so feel free to order out or go grocery shopping. I left some money on the counter. –Dad" I frowned and crumpled up the note and threw it in the trash can along with all of the other notes that were once on the fridge.

I turned to the counter and picked up the money, "Hmmmm, what will twenty bucks get me?" I questioned myself before deciding to run to the shop that sold those candies that I was told about. "What were they called again?"

"Ah yes, poprocks!" I exclaimed and I slipped my shoes on then ran out the door on my quest of obtaining a new candy. I plastered my signature smile on my face because well, I don't have the time to be wasting by feeling down.

* * *

><p><strong>Ruby's POV<strong>

I rubbed at the back of my head. For sure there was a large bump there. I wouldn't be surprised if I'd gotten a mild concussion from the latest beating I've received from that girl. All I did was lecture her. She didn't have to beat me and then stomp away in a huff to god knows where! It's not like it's my fault. She's the one who startled me! I think it's normal for someone to not be impressed with your shoulder going numb from an annoying girl falling asleep on you, not to mention the fact that she also stole my headphones! How dare she take my precious baby!

I lifted a hand to my cheek. It was awful hot right now, whether it be from anger or something else, I don't know, but I do know that my head hurts like crazy. I checked my pockets for money and decided to go down to the convenience store and pick up some aspirin or something. Ten dollars was more than enough for some pain killers and I can maybe even grab a bite to eat! Just the thought of food makes me excited!

I made my way to the store while my head filled with all of the choices of food I could get along with something to take care of the pain in the back of my head. "Well, the average bottle of non-brand aspirin costs about two dollars with tax, so I would have about seven dollars left with a one dollar cushion. With seven dollars I could get some bread and butter, but that's only 3 days' worth of food, if I'm lucky. I could get some crackers, but they aren't that filling…" I kept whispering to myself all while receiving strange looks from people, but it's not like I cared all that much, so I continued listing my options. "Oh! I've got it! I can get 3-minute noodles. Let's see…each package is 25 cents so that's four packages for a dollar and I have seven dollars! So that means I can get 28 packages of noodles and that's about a nine days' worth of food. If I only get 21 packages I'll only be spending $5.25 so I can also get a candy bar as a treat! Oh the possibilities!" I laughed to myself with a huge grin on my face. A whole weeks' worth of food and a candy bar! _And, _some pain killers as well!

* * *

><p>A cheery bell rang as I entered the quaint shop. It was just a run of the mill corner store, but it had a wide variety of food for a cheaper price than the convenience store. I picked up a basket by the door and browsed through the aisles finding the items I had put on the list I'd made inside my head.<p>

I was standing in front of the soup and instant food section pondering over my choices of noodles I could get. There were so many flavors! Oh which should I get? I smiled as I grabbed three of each of the various flavors. The thought of living off of cup noodles didn't please me all that much, but it's better than not eating at all. And at least there's some variety.

Finally done, I walked over to the counter by the checkout, looking at the selection of candy. As I reached out to grab a candy that was soon to be mine someone bumped into me, knocking my basket out of my hands and sending my food flying and me to the ground. "Hey! Watch where you're going you barbarian!" I shouted angrily and wiped of my jacket and then began picking up my food supply that was now scattered across the floor.

"Why don't you watch where you're going ya pansy!" the rude person snapped. "Huh? Ruby?"

I looked up and saw it was that girl, _again_. Honestly, how many times are we going to run into each other! "Well don't just stand there!" I replied, "Aren't you going to help me pick this up. It's your fault anyways."

She didn't say anything as unexpected as it was and just started to help me pick everything up. "Hey Ruby?" she asked quietly.

I looked up in return, not wanting to reply, if I did I'd probably just yell at her, and yelling takes quite a lot of energy.

She took in a breath and smiled energetically, "Would you like to come over for dinner?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN; MUAHAHAHA a cliff hanger! XD I'm not really sorry about it either just because I'm very excited to write the next chapter. I shall have lots of fun writing chapter 8 fufufu ^.^ Well now I'm going to reply to review so feel free to skip over it. I really am not forcing you to read them.**

******blazelight790: Ah yes poprocks * reminiscing* I loved those things :) And unfortunately Ruby chose the latter one and got angry hehe sorry about that (he secretly enjoyed it though!) And oh jeez! You flatter me so! It makes me so happy! *tears of joy***

******Sum-a-dum-dum: Thanks for being super awesome and reviewing :) (seriously people have no idea how happy all the reviews make me!)**

******Kaith1: Yes! I hath graced you with another chapter! And my mood kinda differs with music as well, but sometimes all of the punk and rock and metal makes me feel better (because I'm obviously a tortured soul and enjoy that genre of music very much) but I like a variety of music. I can literally go from screamo to girly jpop to rock to classical I guess I'm just weird like that. Music in general just makes me feel better :) A grammar mistake! Ahhh so embarrassing! i shall fix that soon! And yes that boy was Emerald! I just love incorporating other characters in subtly XD**

******BlueRedRosa23: Yush another Sappy POV! hehe I'm actually enjoying writing in her POV a lot and I kinda feel like I'm betraying Ruby DX oh noes *pats ruby's head* tis okay Ruby no need to be upset. You shall be confronted with this thing called happiness in the upcoming chapters (whoops, spoiler alert!)**

******DCA123: IS THAT A NEW REVIEWER? O.O Welcome aboard my friend! Happy days happy days :)**

******Well now that that's done, I will tell you to go review now and happily wait for feedback and favorites from you wonderful people. Also, if you guys are actually reading all of my rants and replies and everything, then bless you you wonderful child! And bless you for putting up with all of it. Some times I get a little carried away with my rants XD lol well I'm done ranting now so bye byes! (^_^)/~~~ and have a wonderful day :)**


	8. MrGoodlookin' is Cookin'

**A/N; Hey there! I'm not dead! Uhhh...long time no see?..."DON'T HURT ME!" I shouted as I crawled into Armadillo (a.k.a fetal position) to protect myself from angry mob. It's super effective! Well I'll keep my commentary as short as possible up here. I want to thank blazelight790 and DCA123 for messaging me about my story. I'm really glad to know that you like this story so much and were concerned enough about when I was going to update to message me. It helped me get back into writing mode (reading everyone's awesome reviews helped a lot too ^^) I had some trouble writing this when I started out because writing is a lot harder than I once remembered, but once I got going, I had a lot of fun! And I made this one longer than most of them in hopes that maybe you won't want to hurt me...cue nervous laughter...Well enough babbling, on with the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Really -_-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sapphire's POV<strong>

I entered the little corner store that I frequented and looked around for where they could be keeping those poprocks as I pondered what I might want to have for dinner tonight. I wasn't really what some would call a good cook. My options for food were pretty limited because of my lack in skills and it's not like anyone was really ever around to make dinner. I could make cereal, toast, unpackage snacks, and microwave foods and that was about the extent of my abilities. I even had trouble with microwavable food every now and then.

My thoughts were interrupted when I bumped into something, a person I realized. I must have been spacing out. "Hey! Watch where you're going you barbarian!" the person shouted.

How dare someone call me a barbarian! It made me really mad and when I'm really mad, sometimes I can say some mean things before I realize it, so I barely even noticed the, "Why don't you watch where you're going ya pansy!" that came out of my mouth. I looked at the person sitting on the floor next to me who was wiping off his jacket. "Huh? Ruby?"

"Well don't just stand there!" I could see the veins practically bursting out of his forehead. "Aren't you going to help me pick this up? It's your fault anyways," he said while gesturing to the array of instant noodles, pain killers, chocolate bar and basket sprawled across the tile floor of the store.

I didn't respond, afraid I might say something rude on accident, and helped him pick up his things. Then a thought suddenly dawned on me, like a little light bulb flicked on above my head. "Hey, Ruby?" I asked a little more timidly than I intended to. I saw his head perk up a little bit at the mention of his name from out of the corner of my eye before I looked back down at the floor continuing to pick up his things. Why did I say that? It's not like he's going to say yes. Crap! He already heard me and now I look like an idiot! Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!

I snuck a look at him briefly and realized he was staring at me with that blank yet curious look of his. I turned away again, continuing to pick everything up. Now is no time to be a coward Sapphire! You already started asking him so why not finish? It's time to man up! Well, wo-man up. Oh jeez! Just do it already! It's now or never! So I took in a deep breath and smiled energetically, "Would you like to come over for dinner?"

He looked shocked, to say at the least, confused as well. Great, just great! Now he thinks I'm a weirdo stalker or something! "Um…I…um, well uh…," I heard him stutter. I wonder what sort of look I had on my face right now. Life is cruel.

* * *

><p><strong>Ruby's POV<strong>

Here I was, sitting on the floor of a corner store, getting asked out by a girl for the first time in my life (or at least I think I was asked out), and babbling like an idiot. Smooth Ruby, real smooth.

I let out a sigh and looked back at the girl who I "coincidentally" kept running into. She looked almost crushed, like she was going to tear up right then and there. I'm not good with crying girls, never was, so all I could do was stare holes into the ground and wait for the waterworks to come. I closed my eyes tightly, still waiting, but I didn't hear anything. I looked back to see her smiling again, or maybe she never looked sad in the first place, maybe I was just hallucinating. She did hit me pretty hard on the head anyways. Yeah I was just imagining things.

"Uh…I don't know…I mean, I really shouldn-"

"Nonsense!" she exclaimed while slapping me on the back…again. Great, another bruise. "Ya say it like ya have a choice!" she laughed, in her howling and barbaric laugh.

"But-"

"Well, ya don't! I'm sure you're hungry anyways." She continued laughing. I guess she has a point. I sighed in defeat. "Great! Well come on! We don't got all day!" she exclaimed while pulling my arm to get up. Then she smiled deviously and whispered, "Unless ya plan staying overnight."

I felt my face turn bright red, a color that could put bricks to shame. Does this girl have no decency?

"Jeez! I'm just kiddin'!" she cackled. What a lovely sense of humor she has. Haha…ha…no. "Ruby!" she gasped, "Did ya think I was being serious?" I just stared at her. "Oh wow! I didn't know Ruby was such a pervert!" she laughed, but her teeth were sort of clenched, and she slapped me on the back. Hard. You'd almost think she was trying to hurt me.

"I-I'm not a pervert!" I shouted. I'm sure she was laughing at _me_ now instead of her "jokes". Me and my bright red face and all its gloriousness. "S-shut up! Stop laughing at me!"

"I think it's pretty darn funny," she laughed even louder, clutching her stomach and wiping small bits of tears from her eyes.

"You have a pretty sick sense of humor. You know that?"

"I think you just got no sense of humor at all! Ya need to lighten up princess!"

Was all she doing was insulting me? "Hey! I-"

"Well, come on princess! Let's go to my house for some dinner! I'm starvin'!" She said rubbing her stomach and cutting me off again.

"But what about my food?" I asked in a panic. It was all I had to eat for the entire week!

"You can go shopping later! Right now we are having dinner!"

And with that, I was dragged out of the store against my will.

* * *

><p>"Well, here it is," she said while unlocking the door to the enormous house that towered over me. I couldn't even manage to say "wow". "Ya gotta take off your shoes." She pointed to my foot that was about to set foot in her pristine house while taking off her own shoes.<p>

As I was taking off my shoes she left me alone. What wonderful hospitality. I looked around, but she was nowhere in sight. "Hey! Where'd you go?" I asked.

"I'm in the kitchen!" she shouted back and I heard a series of clanging sounds and a crash, which made me cringe. Well how am I supposed to find the kitchen? All I could do was wander around in hopes of finding her unless I planned on sitting by the door forever. I started out walking down a hallway which led to what I assumed to be a living room or den. There weren't any pictures that I could see in the hallway. It was just lined with gray-blue paint and a single mirror hanging on the wall with a stand under it.

"Do you live alone or something?" I asked as I inspected my surroundings. It took a while for a response, but she finally said, "No. I live with my dad, but he's at work."

"When is he supposed to come home?"

"I…don't know," she replied and I decided not to press the subject anymore when I heard the clanging sounds stop and just some quiet footsteps.

I finally found the kitchen, next to the living room, but I couldn't find anyone in there so I went down another corridor. This one was just like the first hallway, except there were plants and paintings instead of a mirror and stand. I found the bathroom next, which I took note of its location for future reference. The door was cracked open, but no one was in there, so I continued my adventure through this huge house.

I found a bedroom next, kept neat and tidy, and boring so I kept exploring until I stumbled upon another room, her bedroom I assumed, because of the large mess. There were clothes scattered around the floor and the bed was unmade and everything. And it gave off a sort of smell too.

I did happen to find a picture frame sitting on her cluttered desk. I picked up the frame which held a portrait of a man and the girl in it, their smiles practically bleeding with fakeness.

"What are ya doin'?" I heard a voice say from the doorframe. Startled, I dropped the picture frame and the glass broke on the floor.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" I began panicking and waving my hands around and apologizing repeatedly.

"Ah, it's okay. I was planning on getting rid of that anyways," she said quietly. "I'll go get a broom. You go sit down before ya brake something else," she teased.

I followed her instructions and stood in the middle of her living room awkwardly, not wanting to ruin the expensive looking white couch.

I didn't like this house very much.

* * *

><p>I was too busy staring at the blank walls to hear the shuffling of footsteps behind me. I didn't even notice the girl's presence until she tapped me on the shoulder and shoved a box of macaroni and cheese in my hands when I turned around. "Make this," she said to me and then left to go to the kitchen.<p>

"Macaroni and cheese?" I questioned and turned to her.

She only nodded and said, "Yeah it's one of my favorites, ya got a problem with it?"

I could sense the threatening tone hidden in her words and followed her into the kitchen before getting hit and she handed me a frilly apron that " ' is cookin'" What even? I don't know…

I sighed and put on the embarrassing apron of shame, as I liked to call it. I could see the girl looking like she was about to fall over in laughter. Yeah that's right. Laugh. Laugh while you can.

* * *

><p>"Where do you keep the pots?"<p>

She looked confused, like I'd grown a third head or something. "Ya need pots to make mac n' cheese?"

Headaches. This girl gives me lots of headaches.

* * *

><p><strong>Sapphire's POV<strong>

I believe earlier that I mentioned how much I can't cook. Well, I guess it's worse than I thought…

All I could hear were screams coming from the kitchen. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" Followed by some more screams and a crash. "HOW IS THIS EVEN HAPPENING? WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE MACARONI!" Ruby continued screaming.

"I'm sorry!" I apologized repeatedly, hiccupping with sobs and tears flowing out of my eyes at full force like waterfalls. Maybe if I sob enough I can drown in them and Ruby won't yell at me anymore.

"AH IT'S ON FIRE! HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO CATCH MACARONI ON FIRE? OH MY ARCEUS! WHAT DO I DO! WHERE'S THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER? GET ME SOME WATER!"

"I'M SORRY!" I shouted.

"WELL SORRY IS NOT GOING TO PUT THE FIRE OUT! GO GET SOME WATER OR SOMETHING" Ruby shouted while beating the fire with a towel.

I quickly followed his orders and ran to the kitchen, turning on the faucet and throwing water toward the stove as best I could, which wasn't too well since I could barely see through my tears. This was the last time I tried to cook mac n' cheese unsupervised.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? STOP THROWING WATER AT ME! THE FIRE! GET THE FIRE!"

I found a pan to hold the water. As soon as it filled up, I ran across the kitchen and threw the water onto the fire, but of course, I slipped in the water the was on the floor as the water left the pan and knocked into Ruby, sending the pan flying and Ruby and I to the floor. It was all a blur from the time I threw the water to the time I was falling, but I remember hearing the comforting sizzling noise of the fire going out and sighing in relief. And then I noticed how I wasn't hurting from my fall. And then after that, I noticed that I was sitting on top of Ruby, who looked very, _very_ mad.

I tried to stifle my laughter, but I just couldn't! The expression on Ruby's face and his hair being all soaked and his hat drooping down his face was too funny.

As he fixed his hat, I saw his face turn beat red. "Get off of me! I-it's not funny!" he shouted, but his words betrayed him because he too started laughing.

"No," I said to him, "…Your face looks funny."

* * *

><p><strong>Ruby's POV<strong>

After that disaster of a "dinner" someone got a lecture of a lifetime, and it certainly wasn't me.

"How can someone possibly catch macaroni on fire?" I scolded. The girl hung her head in shame as I lectured her. "Dinner is ruined and now I'm even hungrier because _somebody_ wouldn't let me check out my things! That was my food for the week and now I have to wait until tomorrow because the store is already closed! And it's all because _somebody_ can't even properly make macaroni and cheese without almost burning the house down!"

"Sorry," she whispered as I glared daggers into her. "I'm sorry."

That had to be the hundredth time she'd apologized tonight. This girl managed to ruin dinner, almost burn the house down, and get me completely soaked and yet she still manages to make _me_ feel like a jerk.

"It's okay…I suppose," I said quietly, more to myself than to her. "How about we order pizza or something?"

Her head perked up instantaneously at the sound of pizza and she smiled and nodded excitedly. I guess everything turned out alright. It could've been worse, that's for sure.

"Pizza it is then," I told her, "But you get to pay for it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN; Okays, so how was that? I think I made a decent comeback from the depths of writers' block. Now that I have started writing again, hopefully I can get back into the flow and not update once every month and a half (again sorry!) And I've had lots of plot bunnies lately (They are ruining my life!...And my sanity!) **

**And I shall edit this later with my responses to reviews, or maybe I'll just message everyone, but it's late and my mom is coming home from work soon and she doesn't know that I've been using her computer (whoops)**

**Okay, well I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Review and such. And thanks for all of the lovely reviews and the favorites so far! I love you guys! T^T (oh no! The tears of joy are coming back!) Well I will continue weeping with joy at my triumph against writer's block and my love for everyone and that legend of korra episode from today, although korra is more of weeping because of a feels overload (anyone else see that? I can't contain my korra feels!) **


	9. Update

Hey guys long time no see. It's been over a year now I think...uh anyway as you have probably noticed, this isn't a new chapter so apologies for potentially getting you excited. However! I do have some good news! Random and pointless backstory, I had a lot of plot ideas for this fic that I had typed up in my iPod but it suffered from a cruel fate of getting run over in the school parking lot...but thanks to iCloud and my trusty new iPad my notes have been recovered and I've been inspired to pick this up again.

I decided to simply revamp it under a new fic which means the chapters will most likely be longer, more developed, and contain less grammatical errors and plot holes woo! I'll start revamping within a couple of days and continue with new chapters from then on. And I finally figured out how I want it to end so there's even some closure to look forward to! I hope you'll all forgive me for this long hiatus and continue as my faithful readers. I love you guys so much and thanks for all the support and reviews. See ya in a couple days yo! Skateboards away


End file.
